scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster/Toy Story
Casts: *Kirby as Woody *Toaster as Buzz Lightyear *Radio as Mr. Potato Head *Satellite 1 as Mrs. Potato Head *Satellite 2 as Angel Kitty *Entertainment Complex as Lenny *Wittgenstein as Troll *Lampy as Rex *Blanky as Slinky Dog *Plugsy as Hamm *Young Rob as Young Andy *Adult Rob as Adult Andy *Chris as Andy's Mom *Mack as Sid *Gwen (from Total Drama) as Hannah *Jonesy (from 6teen) as Joe *Elmo as Al *Randall (from Monsters, Inc.) as Babyface *Fifi La Fume (from TTA) as Legs *Larry (from Veggietales) as Hand in the Box *Swift Heart Rabbit (from Care Bears) as Frog *Perry (from Phineas and Ferb) as Jingle Joe *Pikachu (from Pokémon) as Rollerbob *Yoshi (from Mario) as Ducky *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Burned Rag Doll *Dr. Robotnik (from AOSTH) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Porky Pig and Elmer Fudd (from Looney Tunes) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Itchy (from The Simpsons) as Walking Car *Knuckles (from Sonic Underground) as Rockmoblie *Stella (from Angry Birds) as Sally *Penny (from WarioWare) as Janie *Golden Diva (from Wario Land) as Dog Toy Alien *Ratso as Wheezy *Marty (from Madagascar) as RC *Lillymon (from Digimon) as Evil Emperor Zurg *Air Conditioner as Stinky Pete *Odie (from Garfield) as Buster *Spot (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Mr. Jones *Guard Worm (from SpongeBob) as Scud *Hanging Lamp as Losto *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Sarge *Bugs (from A Bug's Life) as Troops *Blender as Barbie *Evil Clown as Toy Monkey *Tinselina as Jessie *Giant Magnet and Crusher as Junkyard Machines *Modem as Bullseye *Iron as Bo Beep *Mixer as Ken *Freezer as Chuck *The Missile as Claw *Squirt, Computer Lab and Microwave as Aliens *Fanny as Sparx *Fauct as Stretch *Jim Bob as Twitch *Robbie as Chatter Telephone *Brittany (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Bonnie *Jeanette (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Bonnie's Mom *Eleanor (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Daisy *Hearing Aid as Bookworm *Viking 1 as Big Baby *T.V. as Buttercup *Office Computer as Trixie *Office Mouse as Mr. Picklepants *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Etch *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Mr. Spell *Kermit (from Muppets) as Rock-A-Stack *Cream (from Sonic) as Robot *Cheese (from Sonic) as Snake *Rainbow Sun (from TATMR) as Toddle Tot Firetruck *Minions and Chao (from Despicable Me and Sonic) as Toddle Tots *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (from Animaniacs) as Clown *Elliot (from Open Season) as Mr. Mike *Paul the Monkey (DNA Productions) (from Jimmy Neutron) as Mr. Shark *Sid (from Ice Age) as Pterodactyl *Forest Creatures as Barrel of Monkeys *Herky (from Jay Jay) as See 'n' Say *Magic Carpet (from Aladdin) as Magic 8-Balls *Terence (from TTTE) as Hockey Puck *Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale (from Chip 'n' Dale) as Dolly, Duckie and Teddy *Cards (from Alice in Wonderland) as Torikas *Baby T. (from Sonic SATAM) as Troll *Ike (from South Park) as Lenny *Ants (from Ant Bully) as Sheeps *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Whiskers *Ari (from Sonic SATAM) as Combat Carl *Goldie (from Rock A Doodle) as Marie *Sebastian as Chuckles *Maisie as Dolly *Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam (from TTTE) as Peas in a Pods *Calculator as Toroto *Zeke as Geri *Ernie (deleted scene) as Ron *Alvin (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Mason *Cutting-Edge Appliances as Meal Toys *Junkshop Appliances as Sleep Well Toys *Wonder Luxe Appliances as Mason's Toys *Junkyard Cars as Trash Can Toys *Other Appliances as Other Toys *Charlie as Emily (I know, Emily is female) *Childrens (from Sonic Underground) as Childrens *Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as Troikas *and more